Frenemies
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: A quick two shot about frenemies who find a new way to deal with their differences. First chapter is an intro, so I guess it's a three shot. Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Buford had always enjoyed being around Baljeet. Whether he was giving him a wedgie or just being paired up during the building of one of Phineas and Ferb's contraptions. Being around Baljeet so much has made him notice a few things about his nerd.

He no longer cringed when he was given a wedgie, he actually seemed to shudder but only slightly. He just ignored his insults, only commenting on the grade based jokes. This aggravated Buford, he missed when Baljeet would just shrink into himself when he saw him. He liked how it felt to be feared, but he really liked it when he got to comfort Baljeet when he went a little too far.

"GIVE IT BAACK!," Baljeet screamed, receiving a few glances from the other park inhabitants.

"I will once ya take back what ya said." Baljeet sighed.

"FINE! You are NOT a bumbling neanderthal and you will not die alone accompanied only by your left hand."

"That's what I thought. Here's ya history report."

"Finally. I have never worked so hard on anything."

"Can ya do mines for me?" Buford said with a hopeful smirk.

"No."

"Plea-."

"No."

"Aww come on."

"I will not be cumming on anything."

"Not yet", Buford said jokingly. He didn't notice the appalled look on Baljeet's face. He was used to Buford saying things like that, but never to him, as a matter of fact, he doesn't even talk like that around him. Only occasionally when he's around Isabella but only because he knows it annoys her. But ever since Isabella punched him in the stomach he's been careful about what he says to her.  
"Lets go see what Phineas and Ferb are up to", Buford said. still chuckling from his previous joke. Without the need for a reply they head out toward the stepbrother's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey guys," Phineas said in his bubbly voice, while Ferb waved.

"Hi Baljeet," Isabella said happily, "Oh hello Buford," she spat, badly hiding her contempt.

Baljeet just smiled politely and waved to everyone. Buford gave a rough grunt.

"Soooo, watcha doin'," asked Isabella in a sing-song voice.

" We just finished building a mind reader. You just sit here, put on these glasses and as images appear on said glasses, your thoughts pop up on this screen." As Phineas rambled and gestured he had a thoughtful look on his face as if contemplating who would test it out first.

Isabella must have noticed and said," So who's going first?"

"How about Buford?", Ferb suddenly offered.

"Why me?", Buford exclaimed.

"Well if you're too scared-," Isabella said teasingly.

In less than ten second Buford had hooked himself up to the machine. It took even less time for Phineas to start it up. Pictures of Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas flashed before Buford's eyes and his responses flashed before theirs.

Everything was going dandy until it was Baljeet's turn for "judgement". As soon as he saw himself, completely bare, he ran out of the yard filled with a plethora of emotions all crashing into each other like bumper cars, with Buford trailing behind him.

"Wait I can explain," Buford shouted after him, but his nerd had flown down the street, already slamming his front door shut. Buford, although winded, didn't stop sprinting until he reached the Indian boy's door. which was locked.

He knocked furiously for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, until Baljeet's mom opened the door. Buford pushed past her and ran up the stairs as she mumbled something about crazy kids as she left to give them time to sort things out.

"Go...away," Baljeet said, sounding as though he was holding back tears, Buford was knocking desperately at his bedroom door. He was annoyingly persistent but Baljeet was unbelievably patient and just waited for him to leave.

"Please, I'm so sorry just let me in." Buford sounded even more somber than Baljeet, his voice cracked and was raspy. There was no reply but the door slowly opened, revealing Baljeet with eyes flooded with tears about to break free.

His nose and cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment more than sadness. They just stood looking at each other unconsciously wondering who would make the first move.


	3. Chapter 3

Buford took a step forward and started to wrap his arms around his best friend's waist. Baljeet let himself be enveloped but suddenly pulled back with a jerk.

"NO, we can't keep doing this. You apologize but then you just turn around and do it again. I'm fucking sick of it!" Baljeet was fuming, his fists tightly clenched and his whole body shaking.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me." Buford couldn't help but raise his voice. He was beyond confused and didn't know how to deal with that.

"Oh I don't know," he said sarcastically," maybe that you don't embarrass me, then udder some half-assed apology and then turn around and so the same shit all over again!"

"You say that like I'm not even trying! Why are you acting like my goal is to make yours miserable when all I want to do is-. Never mind, just let me know when you're ready to be mature about this." Baljeet stood with his mouth agape.

"How dare you talk to me about maturity. And you better not leave until you realize that you make my life hell. You have no idea how often I lay down at night and wish you could just hold me and make me feel better. Why do you have to be such an asshole!"

Baljeet didn't care how pathetic he looked or sounded. He couldn't hold back the tears streaming down his face or keep his voice from raising in anger. His body was overcome with extreme tremors and he just wanted to punch Buford in his, all to familiar, face.

Buford didn't know what to do so he just pulled Baljeet into a tight embrace. And this time he didn't pull back. The bigger of the two led them over to the bed because supporting both of their weight was becoming a hassle. The smaller came willingly. They sat wrapped in each others arms in comfortable silence.

Baljeet held Buford's shirt tightly in his fists, savoring his body heat and comforting smell. He nuzzled into his chest and bit his lip wondering how he let himself get so worked up. Buford looked down at his nerd and thought how cute he looked. He lifted his chin and gave him a serious look that wasn't to be taken lightly.

He leaned forward and kissed the small lips of the boy he was holding. He willingly kissed back. Slowly hands began to roam tugging at clothes to reveal more skin. Buford ran his hands down Baljeet's side and gripped his hips. He kissed his neck in the most innocent of ways, but the air seemed to thicken when Baljeet let out a low moan.

Buford grunted and changed their position so that he was on top, with his knees on either side of Baljeet. Since their shirts had already been discarded Buford planted kisses on Baljeet's bare chest. Baljeet hesitantly maneuvered his hand down to Buford's pants. He found what he was looking for and gave it a squeeze, causing Buford to buck into his hand.

Baljeet took this as a good sign and slowly palmed his growing bulge. Buford trailed his way back up to Baljeet's lips, grabbing both of his hand and pinning them above his head. He ground his self roughly against Baljeet who let out a moan at the unexpected movement, allowing Buford access to him mouth.

They savored each others taste but they couldn't ignore the feel of the other. They both sub-consciously longed for this and started to rub against each other in an almost predetermined rhythm. This friction was undeniably the best thing they had ever felt and didn't want it to ever end. Buford thrusted into Baljeet so sharply he let out a shuddering gasp. Buford let go of his wrists and moved then to his waist, pinning him down.

Baljeet wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into him ear as he bucked into him. Their movement were becoming more erratic and desperate, their guts clenched, their grunts and moans louder. They both came in their underwear filled to the brim with bliss and blinded by passion, screaming each others names. Buford shakily moved next to Baljeet and curled around him. He pulled the now wrinkled blankets over then and smiled when he though about how Baljeet would react when he realized he had gotten deep blue bruises on his wrist, neck, and hips. Baljeet smiled knowing that this was how they would end up if they ever got into another argument.


End file.
